


Mom Friend

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Relationship Week, Emilio Estafan, Gen, Mom Friend Nott, Pliers, Three Things, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Nott gets Caleb money for books. She's totally the mom friend.





	Mom Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Caleb & Nott!
> 
> viviegirl05 prompted Emilio Estafan, pliers, iPhone.

"Caleb!"

It probably wasn't the best idea to be shouting in a college dorm at 4 in the afternoon, but Nott was excited.

She stopped short at the sight of Caleb groggily lifting his head off his desk.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Caleb replied, massaging his brow. "I should probably be napping in my bed instead of in front of this paper, anyway."

Some of Nott's excitement returned as she skipped into his room. "Look! I got you this book! I  _ won _ it! They were having a giveaway in front of the Student Union! I texted you a billion times, but you never replied."

Caleb grabbed his iPhone and absently scrolled through it. "I must've... had a longer rest than I thought," he murmured.

"You  _ did _ pull an all-nighter last night," Nott reminded him as she fiddled with some needle nose pliers he'd left next to the circuit board he was using for his project. "You'd probably work better—faster, even—if you got some sleep..."

"Maybe I will," Caleb agreed, and got up to lurch toward his bed.

Nott pushed the book at him as he fell back against his pillow. "Let me tell you about the giveaway before you pass out!" she said. "The guy running the thing looked  _ exactly _ like Emilio Estafan; it was pretty creepy, and—"

"That's the head of the library sciences department," Caleb told her, thumbing quickly through the first half of the book before closing his eyes.

"Anyway," Nott continued, "they gave away a  _ whole bunch _ of books, and a ton of hundred dollar gift cards to the University bookstore!"

One of Caleb's eyes opened and fixed Nott with a concerned look. "And?"

"And... a few people may have dropped their gift cards, that's all," she replied innocently, pulling two pieces of plastic out of her pocket and flashing them at him.

"Nott..."

"No, really, they dropped them!" the goblin insisted, and pressed the cards into his hand. "Here. You can use them or not, whatever you decide. I promise I just found them on the ground. Cross my heart."

A smile made its way across Caleb's face. "Thank you, Nott."

Nott grinned back at him. "You're welcome, Caleb." She stood and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Caleb nodded, and allowed Nott to cover him with a blanket before he rolled over to face the wall, hugging the book to his chest.

Nott smiled fondly. Then she saved Caleb's progress on his paper, closed his laptop, turned off the lights, and decided to head back out to the Student Union.

There may have been a few dropped gift cards that she missed.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely takes place in the same universe as [Tiefling to Tiefling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386171) and [ A Tiefling Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199072).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175180381648/mom-friend)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
